indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants
}} Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants is the second novel in the Indiana Jones series published by Bantam Books. It was written by Rob MacGregor, and released in 1991. Publisher's summary In 1981 a new hero like no other burst upon the scene. Over the next ten years and three films we grew to know and love the legend that is Indiana Jones: bold adventurer, swashbuckling explorer, he lives forever in our imaginations, unraveling the mysteries of the past in a time when the world was at war and dreams could still come true. Now, in an all-new series of novels officially licensed from Lucasfilm, we will learn what shaped Indiana Jones into the hero he is today! DANCE OF DEATH Young Indiana Jones has landed his first teaching post, in the archaeology department at London University. His brightest—and prettiest—student is a twenty-year-old Scottish girl, Deirdre Campbell, who claims she's uncovered a golden scroll, proof of the true existence of Merlin, sorcerer of myth and legend. Indy's intrigued by the thesis...and by Deirdre. So, too, is Parliament member Adrian Powell. He's seeking to resurrect the ancient order of the Druids, whose secrets of power could pave his way to world conquest. But first he needs the scroll...and he's willing to kill to get it. Where there's magic, mystery, and murder, Indiana Jones goes to the head of the class. Dropping his books and picking up his bullwhip, Indy joins Deirdre on an action-packed chase across Britain, from the peril-filled caves of Scotland to the savage dance of the giants at Stonehenge—where Merlin's secret will finally be revealed. But not before Indy gets a lesson in love from Deirdre—and a lesson in hate from a maniac who means to rule mankind. Appearances Characters *Apollo *King Arthur *Augustus *Dorian Belecamus *Anne Boleyn *Marcus Brody *Phillip Byrne *Caesar *Deirdre Campbell *Joanna Campbell *Carl *Charles *Charles I *Churchill *Winston Churchill *Constantine *Thomas Cromwell *David II *Edward V *Eldol *Elizabeth I *Flinders Petrie *Geoffrey of Monmouth *Guinevere *Hecataeus *Hecate *Hengist *Henry III *Henry VI *Henry VIII *Catherine Howard *James I *John the Good *Samuel Johnson *Anna Mary Jones *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *Inigo Jones *Freddie Keppard *Morgan le Fay *Leto *Lily *Louise *Magrat *Marlis *James Thomas Mathers *Merlin *Meton *Leeland Milford *Muttonchops *Narrow Eyes *Adrian Powell *Randolph *Richard *Robespierre *Diodorus Seculus *Jack Shannon *John Smith *Edmund Spenser *Stottlemire *Madame Tussaud *William the Conqueror *Williams / Ears Locations *United Kingdom **England ***Amesbury ***London ****British Museum Library ****Empire Club ****London University ****Madame Tussaud's ****Notting Hill ****Russell Square ****Tower of London *****White Tower ***Portsmouth ***Salisbury Plain ****Stonehenge **Scotland ***Whithorn ****Whithorn Cemetery **Herefordshire Beacon **Wales *Atlantis *China *Egypt **Great Pyramid *France / Gaul **Paris ***Jungle ***Sorbonne **Brittany *Greece **Delphi *Guatemala *Ireland *Rome *Sicily *United States of America **Chicago **New York Artifacts *Crown Jewels *Excalibur *Omphalos Events *Great War *Battle of Hastings Miscellanea *''Choir Gaur, The Grand Orrery of the Ancient Druids, Commonly Called Stonehenge'' Cover gallery File:IndianaJonesAndTheDanceOfTheGiants.jpg|USA paperback. File:IndianaJonesUndDerTanzDerGiganten.jpg|German paperback: Indiana Jones und der Tanz der Giganten. ja:インディ・ジョーンズ 巨人の舞踏 Category:Novels